Characters Ideas (to Not Take Seriously)
Ideas •= currently brainstorming. |-| 1= *'Katelynn Grace O'Donnell' **Prefers to go by "Katelynn Grace". * Odeya Rush? She's choice number one. *First year. *Ravenclaw, hopefully. **Complete brainiac. **Incredibly good at mental maths. ***Sudukos are her life. **Very hardworking - hates leaving projects unfinished. **A complete Transfiguration whiz. *Patronus is a red squirrel. *Pureblood. **Parents met in the Ministry. ***Mother works in the Department of Mysteries. **Irish. ***Very strong Irish accent. *Telekinetic. **Her father's an Unspeakable, who tested a custom spell on her, which gifted her the abilities. ***The spell is the cause for her incredibly blue eyes. Originally brown. ****Her eyes glow neon blue when her abilities are in use. **Recently given the abilities, so she can't control them very well. **Will be developed as she grows older. **When using her abilities, a light blue trail surrounds the object being controlled (think Scarlet Witch but blue). ***Speaking of Scarlet Witch, she absolutely adores her. ***When she's started and something's smashed/moved, there's a flash of blue sparks. *Very, very shy. **Has a stutter, that gets increasingly worse the more people are in the room. **She tries her best to be confident, causing her to often throw herself into situations that are beyond her. **Often lashes out if she's cornered. ***When she gets angry, her powers kick in to warn people away. ****For example, doors will slam, or maybe a glass will smash. **Easy to startle her/make her jump. ***Whenever someone does, whatever's in her hands goes flying. ***Often breaks things by accident. Katelynn1.jpg Katelynn2.jpg Katelynn3.jpg Katelynn4.jpg |-| 2= *'Timothy "Teddy" Hawkins' **''Never'' call him Timothy. He hates how pretentious it sounds, and he's been called Teddy pretty much his whole life, so he goes by that instead. ***And yes, he knows how soft "Teddy" actually makes him sound, but it's better than bloody Timothy. *''Taron Egerton'' *Fifth year, maybe fourth year? **Fourth year's pushing it slightly with his model, though. ***Although, with some of the photos I've found, I could probably just pull it off. *Most likely Gryffindor. **Very brave - braver than he believes he is. **Always willing to fight his corner, and will jump at the chance to defend his friends. ***He's absolutely tiny though (like 5'5"), so he always ends up fighting giants. **He's not self conscious as such, he just believes he's incredibly average, that there's nothing particularly special about him. *Soft as muck. **Seriously, he's a complete softie, and he cries easily. He's the type that tears up at anything then violently denies it if anyone asks him if something's wrong. ***Been the victim of his father forcing masculinity on him from a young age. He sees crying or showing any emotion that could be perceived as "weak", pathetic; he hates how easily it is to make him emotional, as he doesn't want to be a disgrace to his dad. ****Basically, he's the personification of all his dad finds pathetic. *Muggleborn. **Neither of his parents amounted to anything. *Has three younger sisters, and he's been more of a dad to them than their real parents ever have. *Liverpudlian. **Born by the docks. **Had his first can of beer at eleven at eleven years old. **Yes, he has the awful accent, and his dialect isn't much better. Lots of typical Scouse talks - using "like" as filler; describing women as "birds"; saying "proper" instead of very; "skint", "divvy", "scran", "clobber"... yes, Americans, these are real words used in England :P **He's nowhere near as thick as he sounds, though. He's actually quite clever - he just acts like a bit of a chav. *A total gentleman. He sees how macho men treat their women and he hates it. They deserve just as much respect as anyone. *Totally going to go on to be some badass Ministry worker. Teddy1.png Teddy2.png Teddy3.png Teddy4.jpg Pages Katelynn Category:DARP Category:Character Stuff Category:Ideas